1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to garments and more particularly to a garment that is designed primarily to minimize static electricity generated in a controlled environment (clean room).
2) Description of the Prior Art
During the manufacturing of certain equipment, there is a need for the workers involved to be as free as possible of static electricity. Typically, electronic equipment construction, such as disc drives, requires a near static-free environment. In the past, as long as the people involved in disc drive manufacturing generated less than a couple hundred volts of static electricity, the process was not adversely affected. Recently, however, disc drives having a higher degree of sensitivity are being created, and it has become mandatory that workers have less than twenty volts of static electricity on their person. This is an exceedingly small amount of static electricity, particularly in view of the fact that the mere act of moving an arm through the air would normally generate at least that amount of voltage.